Stolen
by DeterminedGryfindor
Summary: You have stolen my heart... Just a little romance ficlet. [DMHG]


-1**AN: **I love writing these short little one-shots. I don't even know why, lol. I'm not incredibly happy with this one, but eh, I might as well post it, right? It's just a short little something'-something'. Anyways, here it goes…

**Disclaimer!: **I own nothing except my original plot and the characters I make along the way!

……………………**Now On With the Itty Bitty Ficlet………………**

_**You watch the season pull up its own stage  
And catch the last weekend  
Of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced  
Another sun soaked season  
Fades away  
**_

She was off limits. The forbidden fruit. The one that I longed for, spent long hours aching for. The one I loved. But I couldn't love her. No, no that was unacceptable, impossible, inconceivable. No, no I couldn't love her. But somehow. Somehow, the unacceptable, impossible, and inconceivable happened. Because I did fall in love with her. And there was no way of falling out.

_**You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart**_

She was the only one to actually listen to me. In the beginning she hated me, and with good reason. I was horrible. I was a selfish pig headed brat, and yet, she saw through my many layers and disguises to see me. The real me. The person I wanted to be, the one I was meant to be. She listened to me when no one would, she consoled me when I was all alone, and she understood me in a world where no one did. And she grew to be my best friend. Someone I could always count on, a true friend for life. But soon my heart ached for more. Friendship wouldn't do. I wanted, no needed more. For I was a fool in love. In love with someone who didn't love me.

_**Invitation only, grand farewells  
Crash the best one  
Of the best ones**_

_**Clear liquor and  
Cloudy eye  
Too early to say goodnight**_

Her and that Weasley were going out for a while, much to my displeasure. They were all wrong together; she didn't love him. She was too good for him; too smart, too beautiful, too perfect. He couldn't provide her with what she deserved. She deserved to be loved, cherished, and held for all eternity. I had always pictured the day that she would realize just how wrong he was for her and open her eyes to someone who could actually love her like she needed. Someone like Me. And I fought for her, believe me. Me and Weasley, we fought for her, for he was far too stupid to realize the truth, and I was far too stubborn to accept a lie.

_**You have stolen  
You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart**_

And one day, she had come to me upset and crying. Talking about the Weasel, talking about how they had a fight. She cried on my shoulder, sobs so dejected, so heartbroken, that I felt my own heart begin to crack. Anger coursed through me at the Weasel for hurting her, and anger at myself for just letting it happen. So I told her what I thought of Weasley. That I knew that she didn't love him, and that they weren't right. I tried to explain to her that there was someone else who really loved her. Someone who would give their life for her. But she wouldn't listened. We fought and argued, and eventually she left the house. And that, that was the last time I saw her.

_**I watch you spin around  
In your highest heels  
You are the best one  
Of the best ones  
We all look like we feel**_

So now, its been one year since our fight. I heard Weasley and her broke up. Heard she told him she didn't love him, heard that she had fallen in love with someone she shouldn't. Something like that's unacceptable, impossible, and inconceivable. Well here I am though, on her doorstep, roses in my hand, and hope in my heart that maybe the impossible isn't really that impossible, and that maybe the inconceivable really isn't that inconceivable. For I Draco Malfoy have fallen in love with Hermione Granger, and there is no falling out.

_**You have stolen my  
You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart**_

_**My heart…**_

**AN: **I love this song, and I think its perfect for this, but anywho hope you liked, please review, and as always, thanks for reading.

With Love,

_**DeterminedGryfindor**_


End file.
